


An Eternal Bond

by heichous_waifu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Eren is a nerd, F/F, F/M, First Time, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Eren, Otakus, Shy Eren, So is Levi, flirtatious Levi, their both dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heichous_waifu/pseuds/heichous_waifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is an unmated omega at Shiganshina High School. One day Levi is transferred to his school and Eren recognizes him as his mate. How will their relationship develop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Transfer Student

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow Levi x Eren shippers! This is an A/B/O fic set in high school because there really aren't enough of those. I took a few liberties as far as how all the alpha/beta/omega dynamics work, but it was really to make the story flow better and because I didn't really know how beta's worked so I just made something up. This is my first fic so I hope you like it! Please comment and tell me your thoughts!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! A noise that could only mean one thing: another day at the hellhole most of society fondly refer to as school. I grudgingly sat up and turned off the alarm. Glancing over I realize it is 6:30 which means I have about half an hour to get ready for the aforementioned hellhole. 

I am Eren Jaeger, a 16 year old unmated male omega attending Shiganshina High School as a senior (I may have skipped a couple grades).

A couple centuries ago, omegas had one purpose in society: to give birth to alphas. We were more or less property to our alphas and many omegas were abused by their alphas, some to the point of death, but we have gained rights in more recent history. We can vote, go to school, we are seen as people rather than property and are equal to alphas (more or less). At least, that’s the way it is in America. Some countries still view omegas like property and even here some alphas still view us that way and we are still paid less on average than an alpha for the same jobs, but hey progress is progress. Some people are ashamed of being omegas, but personally I am indifferent to the whole thing. I really couldn’t care less.

In our society, alphas are able to impregnate omegas regardless of the gender of either of them, and every person has a “mate” who is supposed to be their partner for life. Omegas know their mate instantly, but alphas don’t know their mate until they go into heat around them. Then once they are mated they can smell each other’s pheromone signals and know when they are distressed or scared or injured or anything else that might be relevant for the other to know about their mate. Then there are betas who break the system and can assume the position of either alpha or omega because they don’t have an assigned mate or some shit like that. I’m not too sure, I only paid attention to the parts that were relevant to me in health class because I decided streaming the new episode of Fairy Tail was much more important than that class.

I stand up and walk over to my dresser and put on my glasses, but not before stumbling because I’m fucking blind. As I glance at myself in the mirror I see that my hair decided to rebel against gravity today and is standing up on its ends. ‘Fun’. I run my fingers through it trying to straighten it out as much as possible which isn’t that much. ‘You win this round hair but mark my words, one day I will win,’ I thought to myself even though I knew that probably wasn’t true.

I throw on my favorite Attack on Titan t-shirt and a pair of jeans and quickly down my suppressants before making my way downstairs. Mom is downstairs cooking breakfast and dad is nowhere to be seen. ‘Probably at the clinic… like always.’ As one of the best doctors in Shiganshina he works a lot and I haven’t seen much of him lately. “Good morning sweetheart,” mom greets, “I made breakfast.” She says sweetly as she places down a plate of pancakes which are my favorite. I thank her and start hungrily devouring the pancakes. Just as I finish I hear a knock on the door. ‘Probably Armin,’ I thought, ‘On time like always.’ I make my way over to the door and grab my book bag before saying bye to my mom and heading out the door.

There stands my blond little omega mushroom like always, except today he isn’t looking at me but rather looking at the pages of a new book which actually isn’t too surprising. He is always reading something. 

I clap my hands and he looks up at me startled, “What the fuck Eren! I was just getting to the good part and you just scared the shit out of me!” I just laughed because it was pretty hard to take his anger seriously when he looked more like a pouting child than an angry teenager. “Come on,” I say, “Let’s get going.”

We start walking to school talking about various animes because he is a fellow otaku like me. When we get there we walk into the cafeteria to meet up with the ragtag group of dorks we happen to refer to as our friends. I sit down next to Mikasa who has been my friend since as long as I can remember. She is also very protective of me I a way that is a cross between stalker and mother. I’ve gotten used to her over the years but it still creeps me out a little not to mention the ongoing rumors that she is my mate given her alpha status. 

Armin sits on the other side of me next to Connie, a bald beta who is best friends with Sasha another beta who is currently stuffing her face with this morning’s on the other side of Connie as he tries to get her to slow down because she will end up choking herself.

On the other side of the table sit Annie, a quiet albeit intimidating alpha, Marco, a freckled omega that would never hurt a fly, his mate Jean, an arrogant alpha whom I not-so-fondly refer to as horse face, Reiner, a hulking yet considerate alpha, and Bertoldht, an extremely tall omega who everyone knows is Reiner’s omega except Reiner because he doesn’t want to tell him yet for fear of rejection.

‘It must be lonely to be so scared of your alpha rejecting you.’

On the other side of Mikasa, Christa, one of the nicest people you’ll ever meet, sat on her alpha, Ymir’s, lap making out. Ever since they found out they were each other’s mates, they just suck each other’s faces off without giving any fucks anymore who is watching.

Horsefac- I mean Jean looks over at me with a shit-eating grin and says, “Well if it isn’t the little nerd and his girlfriend.” I sigh and look over at him, “First of all Mikasa is like a sister to me and she isn’t my girlfriend, and at least I can go the race track without being mistaken for one of the race horses,” I say with a smirk. He looks flustered and before he can respond the bell rings and I stand up and walk away before he came come up with a clever response.

I’m used to such things being said to me since I’m at the top of the senior class when I’m really supposed to be a sophomore right now. Oh well, I’m nerdy as fuck otaku and I’m fucking proud of it.

I walk to the side of the school with the senior classes and arrive at Mr. Pixis’s English class. This class is really just busy work since half the time he assigns pages from the textbook and questions to answer since he’s too hungover from the previous night. I almost always finish ahead of everyone else and read manga on my phone.

I sit down just as the second bell rings signaling everyone that class is starting. Mr. Pixis walks in looking surprisingly not hungover for once. “Ok class settle down,” he says as he waits for the rowdy seniors to stop talking. Once he gets their attention he continues, “Today we have a new student at Shiganshina High. Please welcome Mr. Levi Ackerman.” A man, presumably Levi, walks in and I freeze instantly.

He is wearing a t-shirt for Soul Eater, another anime that I happen to like, dark jeans, a faded black beanie, and a dark leather bracelet. He has his ears pierced and birds fly across his left bicep toward is shoulder in a beautiful tattoo. But I wasn’t looking at any of that. I was focusing on the feeling in the pit of my stomach. ‘Oh shit,’ I thought, ‘HE’S MY MATE!’


	2. The Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi makes it his goal to date Eren, while Eren is just an adorable awkward little cinnamon roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are kind of short sorry. I'll try to continuously update every week. I hope you like the new chapter!

Levi’s POV

_Fuck fuck fuck FUCK F U C K_. Why did I have to move to this shitty town? It was hard enough for me to make friends in the eighteen years I lived in Trost and now I have to start all over again at a new school as the new kid no less. Fuck. Not that I had many friends in Trost either but I’d take Isabel and Farlan over nobody any day. Honestly my social skills are shit and the fact that I often look like I want to kill somebody doesn’t help me at all. I guess I just have to resign myself to the fact that I won’t interact with other people my age for the rest of high school. _Fun_.

I walk through the door when I hear my new teacher, Mr. Pixis, call my name. I look around the room idly taking in the view of my new class mates when suddenly my gaze rested on one in particular. I swear this boy is probably the most beautiful creature I have ever had the pleasure of gazing upon. He has beautiful brown hair that looks adorably messy and the biggest and most beautiful blue-ish green eyes I have ever seen hidden behind the lenses of the glasses that sit hazardously on the edge of his nose making him look ten times more adorable than what should be legal, and… OH MY GOD IS WEARING AN ATTACK ON TITAN T-SHIRT! My god, he is perfect.

Only when he blushes do I realize that I have been staring too long, but I can’t bring myself to look away from the beautiful cinnamon roll that sits before me. ‘ _I don’t even know your name, but you will be mine I fucking swear it_.’ There’s something odd about this kid too. Something just feels off when I look at him, but I can’t quite put my finger on it.

“Mr. Ackerman why don’t you go sit in that seat over there,” Mr. Pixis says as he points to the empty seat next to the unnamed cinnamon roll. It takes all my strength to suppress a smirk as I sit down next to the ocean-eyed angel thanking the god I no longer believe in for putting me in his English class.

As class continues I realize he is staring at me with the most adorable puppy dog look in his eyes. “You know, if you take a picture it will last longer,” I say with amusement clearly evident in my voice. He immediately blushes and takes on a flustered appearance as he realizes he had been caught staring and stutters out, “W-well I was j-just… um… I w-was...” Taking pity on him, I decide to introduce myself because I know if I wait for his response I would listen to him stutter for the rest of the class. Not that I particularly mind. He is pretty cute when he stutters.

“My name’s Levi, what’s yours brat?” He looks at me bewildered for a second as if he is amazed I had actually attempted to get to know him. Then he gets angry and says, “I’m n-not a b-brat!” I swear at this moment he could not be any cuter as he pouts at me and generous blush covers his tan cheeks. Chuckling I reply, “That doesn’t answer my question brat.”

He glares at me a moment longer before speaking, “My name is Eren Jaeger.” I smile back at him, something I don’t normally do, as I think to myself, _‘For now but one day your name will be Eren Ackerman. I have already decided_.' Of course I don’t say this aloud because I’m not THAT ignorant to social norms. “So how did a brat like you get in this class anyways? Isn’t it for seniors?”

Erens POV

‘ _Do I really look that young?_ ’ “F-for your information I-I am a s-senior! I just skipped a couple grades,” I mumble out the last part suddenly feeling self-conscious, “And p-please don’t call m-me a b-brat anymore!” He smirks at me again and god it’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen, who knew a facial expression could be so sexy? He opens his mouth but before he can respond the bell rings signaling the end of class. “Fine,” he says while standing, “See ya later angel.” He ruffles my hair a bit as a fresh layer of blush coats my cheeks and he walks out of the classroom. And for the record, I would like to say that I did not stare at his ass the entire time. Nope. I didn’t. At least, as far as you know.

* * *

 

 

After third period, I made my way to the cafeteria. All of my friends were assigned to eat lunch in the school’s other cafeteria except Armin. I didn’t mind today though like I did every other day. I really needed to talk to him about Levi and I knew I couldn’t trust any of my other friends especially Jean. Armin is just a lot more mature than them, and who knows what would happen to Levi if Mikasa found out.

I pay for my lunch, find Armin, and sit down across from him quickly. “Hey Ere-” “ARMINOHMYGODIFOUNDMYMATEHISNAMEISLEVIHEISAWESOMEANDHELIKESANIMEICANTELLBY HISSHIRT-” I stop here finding myself in need of oxygen. Stupid breathing. I was talking about Levi and you rudely cut me off.

Luckily, Armin is one of the only people I know that would be able to understand what I just said, and I can tell this based on the look he is giving me right now. “EREN DID YOU JUST SAY YOU FOUND YOUR MATE! OH MY GOSH I NEED MORE DETAILS NOW!”

I take a deep breath, preparing myself, “Well he is-” “Hey angel, can I sit here?” I whip my head around to see none other than Levi standing there gesturing to the seat right next to me. “O-oh um sure Levi,” I stutter out nervously. _'_ _Damn, why can’t I just talk normally around him? Curse you social awkwardness_.’ He sits down in the seat next to mine and slides his chair slightly closer to mine in the process. Armin and I exchange looks and I can tell he understands that this is the guy we were just talking about and he suddenly speaks up. “I just remembered that I have to go…um… retake a Spanish test. See ya later.” He stands up and walks away but not before flashing me a quick wink. ‘ _Damn that blond mushroom. What am I supposed to do now? Talk to him like a normal person? How am I supposed to do that?_ ’


	3. How can I face him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is flirty and Eren is just a huge nerd that wouldn't know if someone was flirting with him if they slapped him and told him they were flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I FINALLY updated after like a month. In my defense one of those weeks was thanksgiving break for me and all hell broke loose and the other three was just a bad case of writers block. But never fear inspiration has struck and I updated. I am planning on updating once more either the end of this week or early next week and then after that I have midterms and Christmas and shit, so after that I will not update until the first week of January. However I assure all of you that I will finish this fic and not abandon it. I have all the major plot points down its just the in between I have to write. Well enjoy, and thanks to everyone who commented or left kudos you guys are the best :3

Eren’s POV

After Armin leaves, we fall into an awkward silence.

‘ _Shit, shit, shit. What am I supposed to say? What am I supposed to do? Should I tell him that I’m his mate? Can he even tell? Alphas aren’t supposed to know until their omegas go into heat but who even knows right? Does he even like me? Was he flirting this morning or is that just his personality? Does he give everyone nicknames? But even if he does, why angel? What does that even mean?_

I get lost in my own thoughts as I over-complicate the situation like I always do, so much so that I don’t even notice Levi trying to get my attention. “Hey, angel. Hello? You’re staring off into space? Are you ok?” His voice finally brings me out of my thoughts. “Oh… um… y-yeah I’m f-fine.” I tell him. He looks at me skeptically for a second before responding, “Has anyone ever told you you’re really bad at lying.” I blush and look back down at the food I had been picking at and choose to ignore what he just said, hoping he wouldn’t press the issue any further. Luckily he doesn’t.

“So,” Levi starts, “I can see by your shirt that you love Attack on Titan. That’s actually my favorite anime.” I look up at him. “Really?” I say excitedly grateful for the change of topic, “It’s my favorite anime too! My favorite character is Leon, humanities strongest soldier. Mostly because of the way he guards his emotions and attempts to act like a cold-hearted titan-slayer when really you can tell just how much he mourns the loss of his comrades. Also he’s hot and I feel like this is a very valid reason.” I can see a hint of amusement in his eyes, but for a split second I also see a hint of something else. Jealousy? _‘No, it can’t be.’_

“I personally like Evan because of his untamed beauty, determination, and anger wrapped in the innocent body of a child who has yet to experience the world. Also he’s pretty hot too.” He smirks as he says the last part and I smile with him. We get into a very detailed conversation about the other characters in Attack on Titan and even started to talk about other animes like Death Note and Mirai Nikki. We also discussed our favorite ships which took a while because, to be honest, I ship so much I could put UPS out of business. Luckily he also ships Leon x Evan which is good since that is my OTP that I care more about than life itself.

As we continued talking, I started to feel more comfortable around Levi completely forgetting the anxiousness I had felt around him just moments before.

 _Almost_.

I knew as soon as the conversation changed I would go back to being a stuttering, nervous mess. I just feel more comfortable having a conversation about something I’m passionate about. I can’t really have a normal conversation with someone. But still, I enjoyed talking to him. The more I talked to him, the more I liked him.

Also the more he seemed to lean in closer.

Whenever I would turn away to eat my food, I noticed he was sitting slightly closer than he was before when I would turn back around. At first I thought I was just being paranoid, but when I felt his foot brush up against my calf I realized just how close he was now. He did it a second time and I shivered, feeling my face heat up for the umpteenth time that morning. I looked up from my plate, which I had been looking down at for the duration of this hoping to hide the blush that was displayed on my cheeks, and opened my mouth to say something. Before I could say anything though the bell rang.

 _‘That bell just loves to interrupt my conversations with Levi doesn’t it’_ I think scornfully. Levi stands up from the table making me feel a mixture of relief and disappointment over the loss of contact. I stand up after him and follow him to throw away what was left of our food. “Hey angel can I get your help with something?” He asks as he turns back around. “Y-yeah, sure.” I stutter out mentally cursing myself for doing so yet again. A small smirk graces his lips before he pulls out a piece of paper from his backpack. “I’m not quite sure where this next class is, could you help?”

I take the piece of paper from him noticing my hand shaking as I do so hoping I was the only one that noticed. I skim the list until I see fourth period and my heart skips a beat.

He has AP Calculus next with Mr. Shadis.

That’s my class.

I’ll have to keep trying to talk to him without making myself look even more like the stuttering idiot he already thinks I am.

 _Fuck_.

“Oh, um, I h-have that class too actually. I’ll s-show you.” I hand him back the schedule not looking him in the eye, and make my way down the hall that adjoins the lunchroom. We weave our way through a massive sea of people, but then he does something that makes my heart stop.

He grabs my hand.

In the middle of the hallway.

Where everyone can see.

LIKE WE’RE DATING OR SOMETHING (of course, I wouldn’t mind if we were though).

I look up at him surprised, probably with my face a shade of red that would put a fire truck to shame. He smiles back warmly, not at all like the smirks I had seen several times that day. “It was crowded, and I wanted to make sure my angel didn’t fly off without me,” then a smirk worked its way onto his face and he said, “Besides you’re so short it’s easy to lose you.”

I was both offended and aroused.

I am not even that shorter than him, only a few inches, but I decide to let it go because I knew that my face was a shade of red that could put a fire truck to shame. We finally reach the classroom after what feels like a lifetime and I quickly make my way to my seat not wanting to look him in the eye because I couldn’t even imagine the shade of red my face currently was. When I sat down I saw that he had walked up to the teachers desk to talk to him, presumably about where he was supposed to sit and shit like that.

Part of me hoped that he would be able to sit next to me, but the other half of me knew that I would just continue to make a fool of myself. The latter got what it wished for because Levi ended up sitting two rows behind me and one row across. ‘ _At least I might be able to focus on the lesson instead of staring at him,’_ I thought.

Normally I wouldn’t give a shit about the lesson (I almost always knew it already), but this was math.

I like math.

I’m good at math.

In a world where I can barely understand the way my mind works, or even begin to fathom how others mind’s work, something simple, straightforward, and undeniable is greatly appreciated.

As I’m listening to the review of the factoring of third or higher degree polynomials, I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I turn around just as I see Levi focus his attention back on the board.

I feel it again, and, just like before, he turns away just as I look back.

This happens throughout the duration of the class and I end up not focusing to the lesson at all. The bell rings and I begin to pack up my things, when I notice Levi standing above me. “Can I ask you something angel?” My heart beat speeds up and finish stuffing things in my book bag and stand up to be (somewhat) eye-level with him. _‘Oh shit, maybe he wants to ask me out. Am I even ready to go out? I’ve never gone on a date with anyone before what would I even do? What would I wear? Maybe he’s not even trying to ask me that. MAYBE HE KNOWS I’M HIS MATE?_ ’ my thoughts are interrupted by Levi. “Do you think you could tutor me for this class? I’m really lost.”

Oh.

‘ _Well of course you were lost you spent most of the period staring at me,_ ’ I thought to myself. “Y-yeah sure…um… when did you want to get t-together?” He seemed to think about it for a second and then answered, “Does tomorrow morning before school in the library work?” “Y-yeah that works,” I responded. He smiled back at me and said, “See ya then angel,” before walking out of the classroom. This time I do not deny it at all. I definitely stared at his ass as he walked out.

_And it was worth it._

* * *

 

I collapse onto my bed utterly _exhausted_.

I had barley know Levi for a day and I already couldn’t stop thinking about him. _‘I can’t really tell if he’s trying to flirt or if that’s just him being himself. Maybe he is just being friendly. I’m probably overthinking it. Maybe he’s one of those people that refuse to go out with anyone other than their mate?’_

Many people prefer to save themselves for their mate and never go out with, kiss, or sleep with anyone besides their mate. However it is actually really rare to find your mate with the billions of people on Earth, and even if you do many omegas are too shy to tell their alphas about it and never end up together with them.

_‘Maybe he thinks I’m weird? I was staring at him a lot in English this morning. But then again what’s with the nickname? That’s not really a nickname you give random people. He probably doesn’t even have romantic feelings towards me. Or does he? I don’t even know anymore.’_

I give an exasperated sigh and just give up trying to figure out Levi ultimately deciding it would be best not to tell him about my being his mate. At least not yet. Instead my mind wanders to the way Levi smirked at me, the tingling sensation that ran up my spine as his foot ran against my leg in the cafeteria, the way his ass swayed back and forth as he walked out of the classroom, what his perfect full lips would feel like on mine, or his calloused hands teasingly stroking my…

_Oh shit, I’m getting hard._

I try to will it away with the thoughts of homework, puppies, and Horseface (the most grotesque and unappealing person I could imagine), but it didn’t go away. _‘Well… no one is home, so maybe I could just… No! I just met him! I can’t do that… but, he is my mate…its only natural.’_ I look down at the growing bulge in my now uncomfortable pants.

_Fuck it._

I reach down to unbutton my pants pulling them down and tossing them beside my bed to reveal my solid black boxer shorts covering my now painful erection. I slowly slip them off as well and throw them beside my pants. I tentatively wrap my hand around it and gasp as the foreign yet strangely familiar feeling of euphoria spreads through my senses. I slowly start to pump my hand back and forth.

Except it is not my hand I imagine doing this, but rather Levi’s.

Behind my now closed eyelids, I see his strong, slightly muscular body hovering above mine as he whispers sweet nothings and delivers nips just below my ear. I watch the way his abdomen moves and moan loudly as he repeatedly strokes my aching cock, getting progressively faster. His thumb slides over the slit, squeezing ever so slightly harder in the process.

“Nnngh… L-levi… d-don’t stop,”

I moan as I arch up into his touch. His hand slides under my shirt sending shivers down my spine, and his fingers gives my nipple a tentative squeeze before pinching down harder on the sensitive skin. His strokes get faster and his rhythm starts to stutter as I feel my climax approaching.

“Levi…nnngh… I c-can’t… gonna… c-cum!”

I moan loudly. His husky voice whispers into my ear, laced with lust, and says, ‘ _Come for me angel._ ’ I feel myself tip over the edge as I moan loudly, arching off of the sheets that are being covered in sporadic patterns of white. My vision goes blurry until everything finally comes into focus and a feeling of dread engulfs me. I raise my hand gazing at the white fluid substance that now coats it.

_‘How am I supposed to look him in the eye tomorrow?’_


	4. How could I say no?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi doesn't know how to deal with his feelings for Eren, and Eren isn't always as shy as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! (Hint the answer is me) I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, but what can I say, life is a bitch. This chapter doesn't include much progression as far as their relationship but it was necessary to set the scene for the next chapter which will have a LOT of progression in their relationship. Also, I officially have a beta now (DorkyDragneel) so maybe my grammar won't be so horrible. Thanks to all of you who take the time to read and leave comments! Your all wonderful!

Levi’s POV

My mind wanders as I enter my bedroom after I get home from school. Piles of boxes that house all my belongings litter the floor around me. The mess nags at me to clean up, as I can’t stand anything be less that absolutely spotless, but instead I collapse onto my bed utterly exhausted from school. I’m actually pretty smart. So it wasn’t that the subjects were hard, I just don’t have the capacity to be around such idiocy for eight hours a day and not attempt murder.

My bitter thoughts turn sweet as I think back to the highlight of my day. ‘ _Eren…_ ’ I think of the way his hair seems to stick in every direction despite repeated attempts to smooth it down, and the way his nose scrunches up slightly when he works on math.

‘ _How could I have fallen so hard for him in less than 24 hours?_ ’

This thought terrifies me as I realize I have never felt this way about someone, especially not this fast. But what am I even feeling? I suppose I enjoy being around him, and it fills me with pride when something I say makes him laugh or, even better, blush. But… what exactly does that mean? Even stranger was the way I acted around him. During the entire time I was with Farlan and Isabel, I smiled at them maybe once or twice, but it only took a few minutes for this kid to get a smile out of me.

I don’t even want to get into how shamelessly I flirted with him. What had gotten into me? There’s just something about him that seems to draw me in, almost like invisible strings that tug at my very being every time a melodic laugh escapes his lips or a crimson blush graces his cheeks. I feel my alpha instincts screaming at me and I want him close and to protect him from all the darkness in this world. I want to feel his heartbeat underneath my palm to reassure me that he is there next to me. I want feel his lips against mine as I kiss him gently trying to convey all the feelings I can’t seem to put in words.

 _‘Oh shit what has gotten into me?_ ’

I try to divert my focus from this by thinking back to other things that happened today. Surprisingly enough I don’t think I’ll have to resign myself to a life of no friends for the rest of the year. Back in middle school, my old friend Hanji used to hang out with Isabel, Farlan, and I, but the she moved away before high school started and we never heard from her again. Well as it turns out, she moved to this school and instantly recognized me and nearly tackled me to the ground in a hug that was so tight I couldn’t breathe.

In all honesty I’ve always liked her. Her energy was refreshing in comparison to my dull monotonous life. Although, I would never say this to her face because I’m sure she would take it as an excuse to bother me 24/7. I said I liked her, not that I could handle her unique brand of crazy for extended periods of time.  
I think she’s too smart for her own good though. It took me passing by Eren one time in the halls and glancing at him only briefly before tearing my gaze away for her to know that I liked him. I swear, she’s not even human.

She also introduced me to her friend Erwin, a ridiculously tall man who has obviously never heard of tweezers because if he had his eyebrows wouldn’t look like two motherfucking forests growing on his face. He seemed nice enough, though rather falsely charming and manipulative if you ask me.

Sighing I realize I should get started on the piles of homework teachers assigned because apparently eight hours just aren’t enough. I stand up, grab my book bag, which I had tossed by the door upon walking in, and sit down at my desk. The first thing I do is pull out my math textbook. Like I said, I’m pretty smart and the only reason I asked for my angel to tutor me was because I wanted to spend more time with him, but it still wouldn’t hurt to brush up on a few things.

My mind begins to wander as I skim the pages and the same thought starts to repeat through my mind, ‘I wonder what he’s doing right now?’

* * *

  
Eren’s POV

I sit in the library absentmindedly staring at my phone. After my… uhm… activities yesterday, I fell asleep and didn’t wake up until this morning.

_‘That’s what I get for reading fanfics until 3 in the morning on school nights.'_

This meant that I wasn’t able to do any homework, but I am not really concerned about that at this point. If I’m not mistaken, my heat should be coming up in about two weeks - or it would be if I wasn’t on suppressants- and of course you would think that this wouldn’t be a problem. Well, you would be absolutely wrong. The sudden appearance of a mate has been known to overpower the suppressants ability to keep an omega’s heat at bay, and the omega has their heat anyways.

Of course if this happened with Levi around I would be fucked…

Not just figuratively…

You see, omega heats have been known to do crazy things to alphas. Some alphas are loving and considerate to their omegas, but once they go into heat lose control and fuck them senselessly into the mattress.

_‘Of course I would I really mind that?’_

I blush profusely and shake my head.

_‘Eren!?! Seriously right now? You are in a library get a hold of yourself!’_

Just as I begin to get my blush under control, I see Nile begin to approach me. He’s one of those alphas that think omegas are just another hole to fuck. He resents me because I am at the top of the class and have already been accepted into some of the top schools in the country, while he would be lucky for McDonald's to hire him when he graduates.  
Anger begins to surface just looking at his ugly face and sorry excuse for a beard… and I have to calm myself down before it gets out of hand. He stands in front of me; arms crossed and opens his piggish mouth to spew more filth mocking me and every other omega.

Levi's POV

I walk into the library excited for my kinda-sorta-but-not-really date. I stroll around casually trying to find Eren, my precious angel, and stop dead in my tracks.  
Nile Dok stands over Eren. You may be wondering how I know his name, I mean I don’t make I point to really know anyone’s name besides those who are truly important to me, but I know his. This asshole walked up to me on the first day smelling like he hadn’t showered in at least a week, and tries to start a conversation about how stupid omegas are and that they don’t deserve to be equal to alphas.

I hate him with a burning passion.

I even sent him sniveling to the nurse’s office. I wasn’t even reprimanded for it. The teacher for the class that we were in at the time was an omega, and I don’t think she minded me putting him in his place.

I start to walk over to the table they are at but I stop dead in my tracks as I look at Eren. I expected him to be sitting there shrinking into his seat because of the overwhelming presence of the alpha trying to intimidate him, which is an omegas natural reaction to that situation.

I couldn’t have been more wrong.

Eren looks positively livid, like he is running through the most painful ways to free the world of Nile’s existence and counters every insult from him with one of his own.  
Eren, the adorable blushing omega nerd that can’t even speak to me without stuttering, looks at me with wide, beautiful green eyes, and seems to always be nervous as hell around me, is fighting with an alpha.

I surprised, shocked, bewildered…and oddly aroused.

_‘Goddammit teenage hormones! Now it NOT the time!’_

I snap out it and walk over to them, realizing I should do something. I mean, Nile thought it was ok to walk up to _MY_ angel and tell him that he is just a worthless omega.

_Not on my watch.”_

As I get closer to the table, Nile looks up. The sudden widening of his eyes is quite comical and he looks like he’s gonna shit his pants. In fact I can still see that bruise on his nose from yesterday.

_‘I didn’t break his nose? That’s a bummer.’_

Without saying another word he runs away in fear.

 _‘He may have a brain after all,_ ’ I think as I watch him disappear behind a bookshelf.

Eren looks up at me and instantly I see the tips of his ears begin to redden. “Oh…uh… h-hi Levi,” he manages to stutter out. My gaze softens and I look down at him and smile genuinely before greeting him as well and sit down opposite him.

The chairs and tables are old wooden ones, and hardly comfortable, but there is something calming about the library. Maybe it’s the near silence that surrounds us, or the occasional sound of pages turning. Maybe it the feeling of being surrounded by so many interesting novels- I happen to like reading- or maybe it’s the way the light shines through the window on the wall to my right, highlighting my angel’s cheekbones in the soft glow of the first rays of sunlight.

“So where should we start, angel?”

His blush worsens only slightly at the nickname, but I he doesn’t protest it in any way so he seems to have just resigned himself to the fact that I will never stop calling him that.  
He picks up his math workbook and begins to work through some quadratic equation practice problems, and I realize something. I know he acts all shy and nervous around me, biting his lip, stuttering, and avoiding eye contact, but he doesn’t seem to act this way in front of everyone else.

I noticed this yesterday when he seemed to be talking animatedly to that blond kid with a bowl cut but seemed to stop once I took a seat next to him. I also caught a glimpse of it  
when we got into that conversation at lunch the other day, but now that I’ve seen stand up to Nile, I’m starting to wonder if he’s only really like this around me?

 _‘Do I make him nervous?_ ’

The thought makes me happy because the only reason I can think of for him to get so nervous around me is because he has some sort of feelings for me.

Either that or he’s terrified of me, but I’d prefer not to think about that possibility.

Right as we are about to finish, Hanji runs excitedly to our table and grins madly at us. “Hello my wonderful grumpy midget and adorable nerd! How are you two doing on this fine morning?” Eren just smiles backs and responds, “Oh I’m just helping Levi with math. He’s new to our school. Do you know him?" “Of course I know him silly! We were best friends in middle school and how could I ever forget such an angry face?” My eyes widen only slightly as I realize that these two must be friends.

_‘And Hanji figured out that I have a crush on him… well shit, this can’t end well.’_

I glare at her hoping to communicate that if she utters a word about it to Eren I will personally tear out her trachea, cut her up into small little pieces, and toss them into a blazing fire with absolutely no regret.

She seems to understand this because she winks at me when Eren turns away briefly to zip up his bag and I nearly sigh in relief.

“Sooo are you guys doing anything tonight?” We shake our heads no and she squeals with excitement and claps her hands together obviously excited. “That’s great because my parents are out of town and I’m throwing a party! Everyone will be there and it will be so much fun. You in?”

Eren looks skeptical, “I d-don’t know Hanji, remember what h-happened last time?” “You worry too much Eren! Besides your eyebrows grew back didn’t they?” He visibly cringes and I can’t help but wonder what happened last time. He sighs and gives in, “Alright Hanji, but if I see anyone holding a lighter I’m leaving. I swear to God I’m not going through that again.”

Hanji jumps up and down excitedly and then looks to me. “What about you Levi?” I think it over for a second, but decide since Eren will be there I might as well go. And besides what could go wrong. So, against my better judgment, I say two letters that I now I will probably come to regret in 24 hours.

“Ok.”


End file.
